


All This Bad Blood

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [106]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Dark Character, Killing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is four-century-old werewolf.</p><p>Harry is a fairly newly turned vampire.</p><p>They both have an agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Bad Blood

“We aren’t supposed to— _fuck_ ,” the slightly taller lad moans as the werewolf kisses his neck. “We can’t keep sneaking around. Our families hate each other.”

“But we’re mates, baby,” the other lad’s eyes glow amber. “Don’t you love me?”

“Of course I do, babe, but it’s the bad blood I want to avoid,” the vampire, much paler and compacted, replies. “Or the blood that can be spilt over this.”

“In four centuries I’ve been part of this world, I never felt anything strong like this,” the wolf goes on as if the vampire didn’t speak. “I love you, Harry Edward Styles.”

“And I love you too, Zayn Javadd Malik.”

 

-

 

Zayn returns to his pack in his sleek jet black wolf form. His pack’s Alpha, Liam, eyes him suspiciously.

 

The supernatural world was forced to flee their homeland once the humans started hunting them down. Silver to werewolves and shapeshifters, wood to vampires, iron to witches, and the list goes on. Twelve sanctuaries were formed and the island they’re on is No. 11.

 

And the vampires hate the wolves for Liam killing their family ‘Mother’ over two centuries ago. Liam keeps saying it was self-defence.

 

“Well, where did you sneak off to?” Liam growls out his question. Zayn knows better than to give Liam more reason to boot him off of being the First Beta.

“Patrolled for the signs of rival wolves,” Zayn shrugs. He rolled around in the swamp water before coming here to mask Harry’s scent. “Of course those pussies are–”

“Cut the bullshit,” Liam’s eyes glow red like any Alpha’s. “I know you still see that fledgling vampire.”

“You also know you can’t stop me,” Zayn growls back at his Alpha. Zayn is older—stronger, even—than Liam but it’s his experience and cunning fighting skills that landed him the role of an Alpha. Zayn challenged, yes, but kept losing to that shitty excuse of a wolf.

“Your mate plays an important role in how to become an Alpha, Malik,” Liam reminds him with a smug look. “Can you handle our pack hating your chosen mate?”

“He can always turn me,” Zayn shrugs his shoulders. “I mean, it’s been done before. Not all the wolves survive but I’m not just a regular ole wolf either.”

 

“You have the Alpha bloodline, we all respect that, Zayn,” Liam continues after a while.

“Not everyone, not you,” Zayn growls, knowing his eyes are glowing wolf-gold. “You are _never_ going to respect me—and my mate—because of who I really am.”

“Yeah, the Immortal Blood is an important bloodline,” Liam states as if that doesn’t matter. “You’re a force to be reckoned with, Zayn, so don’t fuck shit up. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a patrol to go with Louis.”

 

The _don’t follow me_ message left behind is so tangible, it almost scares Zayn.

 

Liam and Louis are bonded, and Louis is accepted by the pack because he’s half-human, half-werewolf. Heck, he’d even be welcomed as a half-vampire since his werewolf side is dominant.

 

“You bitches,” Zayn growls into the night sky, “I hope you’re happy, Moirai, because the next thing I do when I come to full powers is wreaking havoc up there.”

 

-

 

Harry is the youngest of his ‘family’ of vampires. The oldest, Niall, is older than calendar itself, and rumoured to be the first child of the Vampire Goddess.

(Whatever her name is, who fucking cares.)

 

“Out on the run in the forest?” Niall, the sire of the entire Family himself, decides to show his divinely hide. “C’mon, you reek of that wolf.”

“I was in the forest, of course I smell like a wolf,” Harry replies calmly. “Care to tell me why you’re talking to me?”

“Because I am over five thousand years old and have better sense of smelling than half the creatures on this island,” Niall rolls his icy-blue eyes. “Answer me before I use your heart as a bowling ball.”

“You said the Mate Pull is irresistible,” Harry refutes, staking a claim. “You told me–”

“Yes, I’ve told you that in discretion,” Niall’s eyes burn like twin setting suns. “Now scat.”

 

Harry is a scapegoat as the youngest but that doesn’t make him the weakest. He’s been through Hell and back for everything he stands for.

 

“Young Harold,” an annoying tenor voice interrupts his thoughts. “Back from another wolf sighting?”

“None of your business, George,” Harry brushes his shoulders past the annoying second-in-arms vampire. Of course his arm get caught, knowing Harry’s luck. “What?”

“You know what I want.”

Five words send chills down Harry’s spine.

“That was before any of this happened,” Harry tries not to lie. “I don’t want you anymore.

“In the future, you will.”

 

George disappears with the shadows.

 

-

 

“Is he that good in bed?” Louis asks for the thousandth time. “You can’t risk it all for him.”

“I can and I will,” Zayn groans at his best mate. Why the fuck Louis is his best mate and Liam’s _mate_ , only the Fates know that. “Would you stop seeing Liam if he turned out to be half-demon?”

“We don’t have anything against the demons here,” Louis rolls his eyes; Zayn glares hard at his friend. “Okay, maybe I would.”

“See? That’s the power of Mating Pull,” Zayn looks at the barely-cooked steak on the pile of freshly cooked ‘snacks’. Wolves have higher metabolism than other supernatural creatures. “I want to surprise Harry with something.”

“Your dick won’t do it,” Louis grins.

“Yeah, how was the good old doggy-style for you last night? The entire pack heard how loud you were,” Zayn remarks with the price of a cushion to his head. “Back to business, I want to surprise him.”

“Well, you can take him out on a date on the neutral zone,” Louis thinks with his brain for once. “That way, no one dies.”

“True but _where_ in the many neutral zones is important,” Zayn eyes his best friend.

“There’s only one.”

 

-

 

“This is a castle,” Zayn feels dumbfounded. “Vampires live in a castle?”

“Not fair, I know,” Louis mumbles his agreement. “The neutral zone is their backyard.”

“What?”

“There’s on neutral zone in our forest too,” Louis rolls his sardonic blue eyes. “Now go see your lover!”

 

Louis moves away from the castle at a super-speed.

 

“Bitch,” Zayn growls under his breath as Harry walks out to the balcony, then spots him. “Hi love.”

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks the most important question in his mind. “This is—oh, I can smell Louis.”

“You aren’t so fond of him,” Zayn reminds him. _And neither am I at the moment_. “This is a neutral ground.”

“Haven’t you heard the Council lately?” Harry’s green eyes flash with worry. “They halved the neutral zones due to complaints of the wolves losing hunting grounds.”

“So they un-neutralised this one, how adequate,” Zayn growls at the realisation what _really_ happened. “So where am I supposed to meet you now?”

“Not here.”

 

The cold voice alone alerts Zayn, and the power that comes from it is an added bonus. He’s forced to look up to a blond vampire with aged eyes.

Not in the sense of _old and fragile_ but in sense of _powerful and experienced._

 

“I take it that you’re the infamous Niall,” Zayn snickers, earning a warning glance from Harry. “Pleased to meet you.”

“I’m not, _Immortal Blood wolf_ ,” Niall spits the word like it’s venom; Harry looks confused.

“It’s not even confirmed,” Zayn sounds small and he hates that. It’s true that no one knows if he is really of the _immortal blood_ but it’s a possibility. “No one knows for sure.”

“Which is why the Vampire Council wants to recruit you,” Niall announces too blatantly. “Imagine the power you can get from both wolf and your vampire strength.”

 

“There’s a catch,” Zayn scowls at the first ever turned vampire. “You want something back from me.”

“Other than your horridly delicious smelling blood?” Niall cackles like a maniac. “You need to become your pack’s Alpha.”

“You want me to kill Liam,” Zayn rephrases Niall’s request. “What do you gain from it?”

“ _I_ don’t,” Niall grins evilly. “You’ll unlock your powers of Immortal Blood if you do so.”

 

-

 

“So you’re going to do it?” Harry is in his misty form, meaning no one can see, hear, or smell him unless he wills so. “Unlimited power… that’s tempting.”

“What do _you_ know about Immortal Blood?” Zayn has the right to be curious.

“Vampires are extents of Immortal Blood,” Harry’s mist shifts around like he just shrugged. “Incredible speed, strength, and everything, pretty much. To acquire such power, you have to kill someone of power.”

“So Liam is the sacrificial wolf here,” Zayn feels guilty. “But the question is: How does Niall know that I’m an Immortal Blood?”

“He’s from the bloodline himself,” Harry sounds impatient. “He was the first-ever Immortal Blood, actually. Seduced by the Goddess herself.”

“Sounds like… fun,” Zayn has no other word to describe it. “How’d it go?”

“Niall had the strength to fight off at first,” Harry sounds excited now—oh joy. “Being the Child of a War God, he fought off the first two times. The last, however, she used a dirty trick of seduction. It went in, and Niall woke up with newfound strength and unquenched thirst.”

 

“So you came back,” Liam sounds amused—surprised even—and gives him a courtesy chin-nod. “Anything I should know?”

“Niall is an Immortal Blood,” Zayn does his damnedest not to sound edgy for two things; how open Louis and Liam seem, and the fact he isn’t the only Immortal Blood. “Did you know that he was turned by the Goddess herself?”

“Ah, Lamia,” Liam sounds fond of the name he speaks, causing Louis to tense up, his hackles raised. “Such legendary goddess to exist, yet so powerless now.”

“You never fought her off,” Zayn can detect that much. “But your family did. That’s why you’re our Alpha now, isn’t it? Your family passed away warding the goddess off and now you’re the sole survivor.”

“I was too young to defend my family against that wretched goddess,” Liam looks remorseful. “Had I been older all those years ago, they’d be in power, I admit that.”

“A good Alpha admits his weaknesses,” _do it!_ “And a better one steps down.”

“I know you talked to both Niall and Harry tonight,” Liam’s eyes burn icy shade of the moon. “And they told you things.”

“I would never kill my Alpha,” Zayn decides now is the time to be truthful. “I don’t know what kind of blood Niall drinks, but it obviously addles his mind.

“You wouldn’t kill me _now_ since I found out,” Liam sounds suspicious of him. “For now, I have to take your word in… the War Wolf Council of Number 11 won’t believe you, but with the most powerful Alpha at your back, they have to.”

 

-

 

“He’s still alive,” Niall hisses at Zayn. “What’s taking you so long?”

It’s been two weeks since Niall requested Zayn that he kills his own Alpha and he hasn’t, yet. He feels oddly empowered that he’s defying the first Immortal Blood, but he also knows that he’s being brainless about this.

“It’s going to take some time to make him believe I won’t murder him in his sleep,” Zayn has to try really hard not to roll his eyes. “I want to win the fight fair and square.”

“And I was summoned to please a lowlife fanger like you?”

 

Zayn needed at least a month’s time before he had to kill his Alpha. He wants the position, yes, but he didn’t need a vampire’s help.

“Looks that way,” Niall grins. “Don’t I miss those times before?”

“You surely liked me back then,” Liam growls—literally—at the vampire Father. “But that was another lifetime.”

“I’m lost,” Harry iterates what Zayn had in mind.

“Liam was Lilith’s creation in his former life—two thousand years ago,” Niall sighs. “We were mates back then, just like you two are, but a Hunter killed him. Now he’s back as a werewolf.”

“Ain’t that lovely,” Harry scoffs, then gets hung mid-air by an invisible force. “Niall, you bastard, let me down!”

“Gladly.”

 

Next thing Liam knows is that he’s in a lavish room full of black décor. He can scent Harry’s liliac-and-vanilla everywhere in this room.

“Your room?” Harry giggles in reply. “I’ve never been to your room before.”

“Well, Mr. Picky, I’m too young to fly you over here like older vamps, and I wasn’t sure you could, like behead all the vampires who dare oppose us.”

“I’m four hundred years old,” Zayn rolls his eyes, trapping Harry under his body. “I know for a fact that Niall starting re-populating his Family about three hundred years ago,” he kisses the soft spot right above Harry’s collar bone. “I’m older _and_ stronger than more than half your brothers and sisters.”

“So smart,” Harry giggles again, using his limited powers to remove both their clothes. “Now that we’re where you want, what will you do?”

“Make love to you all night.”

 

Zayn takes sweet time in prepping Harry—he made Harry come twice, once from fingering, other from rimming—and he finally sheathes himself inside Harry. Being a vampire, Harry has an excellently high refraction period, letting them do whatever the hell they want. Zayn growls and gives Harry the mate’s bite as he thrusts hard into Harry’s prostate, Harry shouting out his name an added bonus.

(A nice one at that.)

 

“Everyone in the castle can hear that you’re mine, Harry,” Zayn growls again, this time possessive and his eyes burning golden-amber. “ _Mine_.”

“Yours,” Harry repeats, reconnecting their lips, both parties bitten and swollen raw.

 

When Zayn knots Harry, Harry comes for the fourth time that night.

 

They both know it’s just begun.

 

-

 

“So you face me again,” Liam sighs, brushing his hair back. “What now?”

“Kill Niall with me.”

 

-

 

“This isn’t the solution,” Niall, the hateful blond vampire, retorts as he’s bound in silver chains. “I mean, this is kinky as fuck, but never my style.”

“Oh please, we should’ve gagged you so you wouldn’t speak,” Zayn swings the wooden stake. “But first, I have to do something…”

All four heads—Louis joined them—snap in his direction as Zayn throws a silver ninja-star in direction of Liam’s heart. Not having anticipated that, Liam couldn’t dodge that as silver poisons his bloodstream.

 

“You see,” Zayn chuckles darkly, “the offer of activating my Immortal Blood status is too hard to resist. So…why not kill both of you?”

 

Zayn drives the wooden stake into Niall’s heart as Harry rushes at Louis and takes his heart out.

 

“Forever starts now,” Harry giggles in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Muke coming up after a Solangelo!


End file.
